When the liquid flows out of a discharge deice and splashes into a body of liquid foam can be generated. Generally the amount of foam generated increases with increasing flow rate at which the liquid is discharged when other conditions are not changed. The generated foam can occupy a considerable amount of the volume of the tank into which the liquid is discharged, so that after settling out of the foam only a limited amount of liquid is present in the tank. This problem occurs for example when a fuel tank of a car is filled with diesel fuel at normal filling rate. The amount of foam generated in the tank during filling limits the fuel capacity of the tank considerably as in general about 10-20% by volume of a diesel tank is occupied by foam.
It is an object of the invention to overcome this problem which occurs during the flow of fluid from a conduit into a body of fluid.